Ark 20 Episode 28:Red Money part 4: Ringo Dash
tumblr_mpwd0kVdvQ1qe4w7so1_500.gif|Kin Tasanagi RINGODASHTHEGOD.jpg|Ringo Dash " Entering the Job..." Kin stood infront of a building, the rain had been pouring down over his form as he stood there eying his next target. He was tasked with bringing out the man named Ringo Dash, the one who had been in ties with Blake, Ringo Dash helped him, and had been the last one to see him. Kin got this intel after Wed Strider had brought in Blake to the station for questioning and he squelaed after Kin laid pressure on him, stating that Ringo Dash is a man that he should be looking for in regards to the drug. Ringo Dash An Ex-Armada solider, he now worked for the District 3 KPD. And he had ties with the Board that had granted the Godfrey Instituion there leeway with the drug. She was just a kid, a figure head to something much bigger than her. A stupid Kin none the less but a Kid all in all. Kin tilted his head up, his brogut golden eyes scanning over the buildings form as he clenched his fist and spat on the ground. He closed his eyes, allowing his abilities to flow within him as the chi from within him flowed out of him. Kin clenched his fist tightly as he sighed and made his way into the building. The music had been hard rock, the moment he stepped in all eyes turned on him and he stood in the middle of the room. HIs hair dripping wet over his face as he looked out at all of them. His voice boomed out as he tilted his head up at the same time. His adams apple, buldging up and down as he swallowed and then exhaled the hot air built up within the pitt of his chest. " Im looking... for Ringo Dash..." Kin said with a low tone. His eyes shooting left, and then right. " Heeyyyyy... That's the Tasanagi kid boys! He's looking for the boss. He used to goto school with us didnt he?! " " YEAHHH I REMEMBER THIS PUSSBALL! HEY ISNT HIS SISTER DEAD?! " " YEAH YEAH YEAH MAN! KEYOMIII! " " AHHH SHE HAD A NICE PIECE OF ASS THAT ONE DID! " " YEAH MAN, I LOVED FUCKING HER TIGHT LITTLE CUNT, ESPICALLY WHEN WE ALL DRUGED HER AND DOPED HER UP SOMETHING NICE THAT NIGHT! " Kin's eyes stayed clam, there words on a good day. Wouldnt have swarmed him. But tonight had been differntly The moon had been out tongiht... in full circle. He tilted his head to the right speaking in low tones as his voice slipped from his lips slowly like a snake almost. " Where... is... he..." Kin said this time with an authrotative tone. His eyes chimed into a bright red amongst them, and all smiles went straight out the window. They felt an evil amongst them, but the devilment within them. Applied that they attack anyways they would not faulter to one boy. They charged him, Kin stood in waiting. One sent a punch, he pivoted, catching them under the arm pit with his right arm and easily throing him away into the wall. Another attacked, and he booted him through the stomach, And then round house kicked him across the face to the floor. He turned, doing a spinning backhand across one of there faces, knocking him to the ground with skull shatterd on impact. He turned to the right throwing up a knee to block a striked to his chest, only to roll his body forward with a hard swift 4 piece combo which knocked them back to the ground where he'd then grab them by the leg, pull them up into the air, and then boot them back down into the ground. He leaped into the air, and as he did he dodged a swords sweep at his ankels. He landed on another table, and kicked the glass right into the man's face before he kicked off and wrapped his legs around his neck, trapping him in a arm-bar and holding him down to the ground before he snapped the mans arm. He rolled off and then landed back onto his feet, quickly rising up to the occassion to face off against the other fighters he began to bash and beat them all into bloody pulps. His fists were coated crimson red at this point he had been relentless in his onslaught as he beat through 65 men with his strength alone. They all law crumbled, broken and beaten, each with shattered tattered and ruined bones. He made his way up the stairs where he was met with the man known as Ringo Dash. " Ringo..." Kin said with his head tilted down. Ringo turned around, and he had a smile on his face. " My... dont you look... Just like your grandfather. Well...almost..." The man said to Kin. Kin scowled and showed him his badage when the man dismissed it. " None of that now Detective. " He said to kin, pulling both of his hands together. " Do you know who I am? I am Ringo Dash, but my name before that. Had been Hajiame. I was... the Aniki to your grandfather Keyome. Tasanagi..." Hajiami said to Kin. " Its funny to see the Tasanagi's. On the other side of the law for once. I wonder if Keyome, ever realized that he hadn't killed Danchou all those years ago. Maybe thats why your here, maybe thats why... He never came after me. He surely must have known that hadn't been dead. " He said to Kin closing his eyes. " I dont know what the hell your talking about Ringo. " " Of course you dont... I was with your grandmother Isabelle, way before your grandfather. keyome had. I was in love with her. I grew tired of Keyome and foolish ways, his hot-headedness. I went to Danchou one night, pleading to be under his rule instead. He allowed this, I became apart of his Syndicate. His order... Its funny just how much Danchou... had truly been toying with us back then. Keyome knew it, other wise he would have died Long before the time he had. Danchou allowed him to live, and now...Danchou lives again! MY REAL OYABUN! " He said holding a Vial of the Venom drug. "... I have replicated it! And recoverd Danchou's remains. With this Drug, I will be able to resurrect him. And bring him back... I'll be able to do what needs to be done! " " So this is what this has been all about, bring your old Boss back? Seems more like a fanatic to me. " " Danchou was god you foolish boy! Keyome should have never went against him! he should have joined Danchou like me! He SHOULD HAVE BEEN SMART LIKE ME!" " So your in ties with the KPD Then, IN district 3? " " No... I have no ties within them. They have there own goals, I simply helped them steal it for there own stupid goals but I have my own. The board allowed this stuff out on the streets simply because... because they knew it'd be replicated. " " The board. Who is this board... " " The Board, is the syndicate that looks over Kasaihana city in secrect. They always have, they work with the Sectors in keeping control. But just like most things... they go bad or something of the sort. I dont really care, but I do care about one thing..." Hajimae said as he stood from his seat. " I cant let you live Grandson of Keyome Tasanagi because if you do. You may ruin my plans like you had before! " " Sir... im taking you to prison. You need mental help. " Kin said taking out his hand cuffs but the moment he did, Haji pulled out a gun and began to shoot, Kin dodged thanks to his Akuma no hinshitsu allowing him to doding the bullets on pin-point speed before he pulled back around the door taking out his Death rod. " YOU CANT WIN TASANAGI BOY! YOU'LL DIE, AND I'LL LAUGH!" Kin sniffed the air and turned to stare at the bullets in the wall. Just the sight of them made him feel weak as he shook his head. " Dear god... whats on those things...? " " The Angry bloom. Yes, a powerful flower made specifcally to Destroy filithy Demons like you and your family. One shot of this, and your DEAD! " " Look... just be calm, alright Haji... we dont have to do this..." Kin said looking up, his eyes looking up to a vent above his head. " Oh... Oh but we do Detective, we do. I'll Kill you... before you can even GET! To the Board..." Haji said slowly approaching the wall where Kin had been. " Damn Tasanagi's you think your so smart.You dont know smart, but you'll know death... soon enough. This is for Danchou! This is for Isabelle! " Haji said jumping around the corner only to find no one there, and a swinging air vent, but when he turned around he'd get a drop kick! The Kick blasted him down the hall tumbling harshly as he fell to the ground but he'd swiftly rise to his feet where the two of them went into a swift exchange of combat. cb5ff5128985495163fe59318d2cdd14.gif i0YGCImZ6evuY.gif tumblr_ll2dw0DFtZ1qfo270o1_r1_500.gif 1d19f2d8-8b6c-4c0f-9ecb-2fac321384e2.gif tumblr_mistwiIFNN1rwzwego1_500.gif Kin then lunged over and slammed his elbow into the Crooks face, knocking him out and then handcuffing him as he pulled him up to his feet. " Your coming with me..." Kin said, dragging him to the station. Category:Ark 20 Category:Red Money Saga